Candle in the Wind
by Darknessmaster42
Summary: Sequeal to Waiting For My Real Life to Begin. Toya and Sonomi take the death of Nadeshiko hard.


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the Characters. Nor do I own Elton John's Candle in the Wind. This song is based on the Princess Diana version. Read and Review.  
  
After Death  
  
10-year-old Toya stood by the door waiting for the people who had come to call. He wasn't talking to anyone so everyone thought he was just strange. Ever since his mother passed away last night, he didn't cry.  
  
"Perhaps it hadn't hit him yet," one of the people said.  
  
"Or maybe he's in denial" another person said  
  
Toya sighed as he walked to the kitchen with the new packages of food people had given him. Sakura not knowing what happened at only 3 years old was walking around like a confused tourist. Then she approached Toya.  
  
"Toya, where's mommy" she said.  
  
"Mommy is always with you Sakura, always." Toya said as his eyes began to moisten.  
  
"Okay, Toya" she said as she skipped away.  
  
Toya then went up to his room as tears finally began to emerge. He knew he could see her anytime he wanted as long as he protected Sakura. He didn't cry for himself, but for his family who could not see her. He began to sing to himself.  
  
"Goodbye Nadeshiko May you ever grow in our hearts You were the grace that placed itself Where lives were torn apart You called out to our family And though you were in pain Now you belong to heaven And the stars spell out your name  
  
And it seems to me you lived your life Like a candle in the wind Never fading with the sunset When the rain set in And your footsteps will always fall here Along Tomoeda's greenest hills Your candles burned out long before Your legend never will.  
  
At the Daidouji House  
  
"Damn it, damn it, damn it" Sonomi screamed at the bed while pounding on it.  
  
"Damn that Fujitaka I will never forgive him," She said on the brink of tears.  
  
"He took Nadeshiko from me, then he let her die at 27. DAMN HIM"!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She then had no more energy to scream and just cried weakly into her pillow. A young Tomoyo watched from the hallway confused. She then walked in and hugged her mother.  
  
"Thank You Tomoyo darling" Sonomi said as she dried the tears from her eyes. Then Sonomi, with the help of her daughter began to sing.  
  
Loveliness we've lost These empty days without your smile This torch we'll always carry For our nation's Golden child And even though we try The truth brings us to tears All our words cannot express The joy you brought us through the years  
  
And it seems to me you lived your life Like a candle in the wind Never fading with the sunset When the rain set in And your footsteps will always fall here Along Tomoeda's greenest hills Your candle's burned our long before Your legend never will.  
  
Then as if by the power of Heaven itself both Sonomi (and Tomoyo) and Toya finished the song at the exact same time.  
  
Goodbye Nadeshiko May you ever grow in our hearts You were the grace that placed itself Where lives were torn apart Goodbye Nadeshiko from a family lost without your soul Who'll miss the wings of your compassion More than you'll ever know  
  
And it seems to me you lived your life Like a candle in the wind Never fading with the sunset When the rain set in And you footsteps will always fall here Along Tomoeda's seven hills Your candles burned out long before Your legend never will.  
  
As Nadeshiko heard the song from above she came down and gave Sonomi a kiss on the cheek. Se felt it and touched her cheek and cried. But not tears of sadness but those of Joy knowing the Nadeshiko was in a better place now.  
  
Back at Kinomoto  
  
Sakura sat in her bed unable to sleep. She knew something as different but she couldn't tell what it was. Suddenly Nadeshiko came down.  
  
"Hi Mommy" Sakura said  
  
"Hello, Sakura. I have to tell you something. Although you may not always see me, I m always with you" She said as she kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Okay" Sakura said  
  
As Nadeshiko was about to leave she walked around the house to Fujitaka's room. He was crying.  
  
"Don't cry" Nadeshiko said.  
  
But Fujitaka didn't hear here. But he did feel the kiss that she gave him before she went back up to heaven.  
  
Fujitaka touched his cheek and smiled knowing that his wife would never leave him.  
  
The End 


End file.
